A Thousand Lifetimes
by PixlPocky
Summary: This is basically a collection of stories, mainly RxS with sprinkles of FxB. Mostly AUs. None of them are related to each other so you can read whatever chapter you want when you want. I lied when I said various ships, but I'm willing to take requests if I like the ship. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Poison (RS)

**I've been trying to write Threads and have made it to about three chapters of twelve, but my thought process makes the chapters so long. I'm very sorry. Which is why foolish me has decided to for some reason start a new story. It's not continuous, but more or less a bunch of drabbles. (I'm just trying to get some motivation to write to be honest.) I wrote three chapters to start.**

 **I'm even willing to take requests if they seem interesting enough and if I'm able to write it in less then 1500 words!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FBNFH**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: "You wouldn't want me to be poisoned would you?"_

* * *

Shade hardly even cared for this girl. That was what he thought as he watched her pull out a basket filled with bite-size delectables. She hummed happily as she pulled out two plates and placed them neatly on the glass table. Then she arranged the silverware and put her hands in her laps patiently.

"Why are you still standing over there? I'm done setting out the food!" She said cheerfully waving him over. Shade gave her an irritated side-glance, which seemed to go right over her head. "Come on, come on! I've been dying to try these." He watched her glistening eyes beg him to join her. With a frustrated sigh, he took his seat across from her. "Here, here!" She gleefully said, pulling out the irresistible sweets. He let out another frustrated sigh as he watched her pull out another plate of sweets.

"Princess Rein, I only agreed to accompany you to this... picnic. Why do I have a plate?" Shade made sure his irritation was clear as day. Yet, she didn't hesitate to place one bite-sized piece on his plate. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

She was simple, slow-witted, and clumsy, everything Shade _didn't_ want in a potential partner. The only reason he was with her in the first place was for the sake of his mother.

 _"She's a unique girl. I'm sure you will warm up to her in no time."_

Those were the words his mother had told him when she chose his potential suitor. Shade wanted to trust her. She was his mother after all, but was this really her? Shade accompanied her several times, hoping he could see what his mother saw. Yet every time they went out, she just dragged him to places he didn't want to go to and made him do things he generally didn't want to do. In fact, he stuck around for this long because he wants to know what his mother sees in her!

"Prince Shade!" Her firm voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Eat it, come on!" She held out a piece in front of his face. He stared at it, then looked right past it at her.

Her eyes shined with so much joy that Shade couldn't help but stare. That was probably one of the few things he found impressive about her. Her eyes were always brimming with visible happiness that Shade could only helplessly stare. She was so confident. So bright.

"I told you I wasn't interested." He said as he pushed her hand away. He watched her pull back, a small pout on her face. Yet, within seconds, another wide grin spread across her face.

"You wouldn't want me to be poisoned would you?" She asked, feigning helplessness. Shade knew from all their outings together that she was far from helpless.

"And you think it would be better if I ate it?" He replied, astounded at her underlying implications. She realized her mistake and let out a nervous laugh.

"The guy is supposed to protect the girl, right?" Shade couldn't help but smile at her small attempt to salvage the conversation. He had to admit, she could be cute when she wanted to be. Without saying anything, he took the bite-sized food from her fingers and about tossed it into his mouth. His eyes widened at the flavor.

"This is really good," Shade said earnestly. He saw her smile widen more than he thought possible. She let out a soft laugh, one that threw him off guard.

"I'm so glad." Princess Rein said, placing a hand over her heart. Then she gave him a thumbs up and a wink. "I made them myself!" Shade coughed at her claim, almost choking on his food. "I thought it would be more romantic if I made you something since this is a date." She gave him a bright smile, her cheeks also red with embarrassment. Shade covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to cover the creeping blush on his cheeks and his small smile.

He couldn't help but laugh at Princess Rein's bold move. Maybe staying with her a little while longer wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Ice (FB)

_Chapter 2: "Wait, don't let go!"_

* * *

Fine wasn't sure what to expect when Princess Mirlo invited them to go ice skating at the Waterdrop Kingdom. Her sister and she were definitely curious about ice skating coming from a kingdom that has average weather all year around. So it's not that Fine wasn't excited, but she definitely wasn't prepared for what awaited her in the large ice rink.

"Can we hold hands, Rein?" Fine asked as she nervously stared at the ice. Rein also seemed hesitant as she took her sister's hand in hers. Fine's eyes drifted to Mirlo, who seemed to be in her own little world as she casually skated in circles near the center.

"Come on, Fine! We can't keep standing here! Especially when the others come!" Rein announced. Fine could tell she was just trying to pump herself up in order to face the ice. However, Fine wasn't prepared for Rein to suddenly tug her onto the ice without a shred of warning. Fine screamed as Rein moved a little too fast for her liking.

"Rein, please slow down!" Fine pleaded as she attempted to grab Rein's entire arm. Rein glanced back at her sister, a stressed look on her face.

"I don't know how!" She replied in a panic. The twins propelled forward a bit too fast for them to handle. They clung to each other and screamed as they practically crashed into a solid pile of snow at the edge of the rink. Not long afterward, Mirlo approached them apologizing profusely.

"I should have known you two were still novices! I forgot that this was your first time! I'm really sorry, I just got really excited to be on the ice. The ice freezes over like this only a couple days a year so..." Mirlo explained. The twins popped their heads from under the snow, freezing cold.

That was how the twins ended up sitting on the benches, greeting their friends as they piled into the makeshift ice rink. Their friends commented and discussed the twin's sorry state.

"It was our first time!" The twins about screamed when Altezza commented about their clumsiness. Fine just slumped back in her seat, still cold from the snow. Rein, on the other hand, clenched her fists and let out a determined roar.

"Good luck, Rein!" Fine said as her sister march back onto the ice. Despite her fierce attitude, Fine watched expressionless as Rein fell right on her butt immediately after stepping onto the ice. And it happened again.

And again.

And again.

Until Shade finally approached with a smug look. Fine witnessed him pull Rein up from the ground and begin playfully pulling her around the ice. Fine smiled. She knew Shade would make sure Rein doesn't fall anymore.

"It's not fun to be the only one sitting here and watching right?" Fine was surprised to see a hand right in front of her face. She looked to the owner, knowing exactly who it was.

"I'm kinda scared I might sprain something if I fall again..." Fine replied, looking at the floor. She absently clinked her blades together. Her sister was always the braver one. Fine was okay sitting on the sidelines like this. It's not like she was the only one.

"I'll teach you. Take my hand." Bright said, motioning with his hand again. Fine looked at him, then at his hand, then at him again. His expression softened her resolve and she took his hand. Slowly, he pulled her to the edge of the ice. Fine stiffened as they stood right before it. "Do you trust me, Fine?" He gave her a kind smile and squeezed her hand in his.

Fine knew that it was just a simple confirmation, but she couldn't stop her face from warming at the question and reassurance. So she buried her face in her scarf and nodded her head in response. She heard him chuckle, but didn't have time to look since Bright was already taking his first steps on the ice. He slowly turned around, motioning for Fine to take his other hand. Slowly, ever so slowly, she grabbed it and stepped on the ice.

Immediately, Fine felt herself panic as her feet slid out from under her. She quickly clung to the closest thing to her: Bright.

"Calm down, Fine. Calm down. Just breathe, okay? I won't let you fall." Bright gently said. Fine opened her eyes and looked directly up at Bright. Her face was practically pressed up against his chest and she blushed furiously. Quickly, she pulled herself up. With Bright's help of course.

Once again, they linked hands and slowly, Bright pulled her around the rink. Fine kept staring at her feet, trying to keep her footing but every now and then she would sneak glances at Bright. Sometimes, she was sure Bright was staring at her, but Fine wasn't too sure.

"This is actually pretty fun!" Fine said after a couple rounds. "It's a lot easier with a partner."

"Yeah. I usually ice skated with Altezza before. She was also a klutz on the ice in the beginning." Fine giggled as she glanced around for Altezza. "She wouldn't stop clinging to me at first. She would grab my waist so tightly, we would both fall." Bright chuckled at the memory as he turned to face Fine and took her other hand. Fine didn't understand the change in position until he gave her a stiff smile. "Don't be scared okay?" He said. Fine felt her panic increase which was a mistake because she accidentally loosened her grip on his hands. The minute she did that, Bright pulled his hands away and backed up on the ice.

"Wait, don't let go!" Fine said, immediately reaching out to him. He was still within arm distance, but not within Fine's arm. "Bright!" Fine cried as she regained her balance.

"Skate to me!" Bright said when he was sure she was balanced. He moved about three feet ahead of her. "You can do it!" Fine held her arms out to keep her balance. She knew she looked like an awkward penguin compared to everyone else on the rink, but she was concerned about falling on the freezing solid ice. She stopped looking at her feet for a couple minutes and saw Bright, his arms wide open and waiting for her. She didn't want to disappoint him.

She clenched her jaw and slowly pushed herself towards him. She wobbled with every little step. "One more foot." Bright said, sounding really eager. Fine reached out to him when she thought she was in reach.

Big mistake.

She leaned forward a bit too far, losing her balance in the process. She reflexively grasped for his held out hand and he quickly pulled her close to him in response. The resulting momentum caused them to twirl a couple feet forward. When Fine was sure they stopped twirling she pulled away and looked up at him.

"You did it." He said with one of his signature smiles. Fine smiled back when she suddenly realized how close they were.

Bright had one arm around her back with the other cradling her head while she had both arms wrapped around his waist. She blushed furiously, and attempted to push him off, but almost fell back again, causing Bright to pull her impossibly closer.

"Hm? Is it too cold? Your face is really red." Bright said, placing his forehead against hers. Fine couldn't even tell if he was messing with her or if he was genuinely concerned, which made her even more dizzy.

She never thought she would pass out from overheating on an ice rink.


	3. Notebook (RS)

_Chapter 3: "I promise I'm not stalking you."_

* * *

Rein couldn't stop her heart from rapidly beating as she watched the stranger from afar. She didn't expect things to play out like this.

She would never have thought someone would steal her notebook!

Well, steal isn't the right word. More like he had mistakenly grabbed it when he left in a rush from the library. She sat in front of him by chance when she went to the library to gather materials on her research paper. While she was writing down information, the boredom of working got to her so she decided to release some stress by doodling in her notebook. The subject? Of course, the one sitting across from her.

She noticed it when she placed her stuff on the table. He was unusually handsome with ruffled purple hair and deep blue eyes. He caught her attention the minute she sat in front of him. However, now that she was sneaking glances and studying his face in order to draw him, she could clearly see his looks were above average.

So she doodled him. She doodled him in various ways in her notebook. She wasn't a good artist, and every now and then, a small giggle would escape her lips as she compared her drawings to the real deal.

"Can you quit it?" He sharply told her. Rein was surprised at his harsh comment and just about slammed her notebook closed.

"Sorry." She reflexively replied. He eyed her with interest before returning to his own personal readings. Rein just sighed, pushing her belongings on the table in order to make room for some more books. When she returned, she was surprised to see her tablemate quickly packing his materials. He suddenly looked a little panicked. Rein thought nothing of it when she suddenly saw him grab her notebook and shove it in his bag last before quickly dashing towards the exit.

She looked at the notebooks scattered on her table, her eyes widening in realization as she determined which notebook was stolen. _Oh no..._

He had mistakenly taken the notebook filled with her silly doodles of him.

That was how she ended up behind a tree, staring at him as he chatted with some friends. _Why am I even hiding?!_ Rein asked herself as she paced back and forth a couple yards away from them. _I can just tell him that he took my research notebook can't I?_ Rein thought. She anxiously bit the nail of her thumb, and glanced back up at him again. _But he knows I sit across from him... What if he thinks I'm flirting?_ She placed her face in her hands, not wanting to think of that potential confrontation.

The group was heading to the main plaza where the restaurants were. Rein thought that maybe this could be her chance to steal the notebook back.

The main plaza was usually crowded, so Rein thought she could get close enough, sneak her notebook out and leave. Slowly, she grabbed the zipper of his bag and tugged, ever so slowly pulling it open...

But then he stopped, causing Rein to collide into him. He quickly turned around, obviously surprised by the impact. Rein began to panic even more as he turned around, his expression puzzled. "Oh, aren't you..."

"I'm sorry! My bad!" Rein responded before running twisting 180 degrees and running. What was she doing?! That was her chance to ask for the notebook back. She frowned, realizing that he now knew she was nearby. She saw him enter a burger joint by himself just two stores down. She decided to buy some shades and a cap to disguise herself.

She saw that they were enjoying a meal outdoors and took a seat at the table right next to him. _His bag is right there..._ Rein thought as she eyed his bag sitting right behind his chair. _If I can grab it unsuspectingly..._ Rein thought. She pretended to knock over her pencil, and proceeded to quietly reach for the bag. She was so intently focused on grabbing the bag that she didn't even see the owner reach for it until his hand brushed hers.

"Ah..." Was all Rein said as he turned to face her. "I gotta go!" Rein said, jumping out of her seat but before she could move any farther, the handsome boy grabbed her arm.

"Okay, tell me why you've been stalking me? The library, the courtyard, the plaza, now here?" He asked. _So he saw me when he grouped with his friends?_ Rein thought, her heart racing even more.

"I promise I'm not stalking you." Rein said in defense, her eyes immediately going to his bag. He followed her eyes, then looked back at her.

"What?"

"Y-You took my notebook!" Rein said. He released her, leading Rein to sigh in relief. He eyed her behavior suspiciously.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" The boy named Shade said as he pulled open his bag. he sounded skeptical of Rein's reason. Maybe Rein should've just asked him. Her nervous behavior didn't seem to convince him that she wasn't stalking him. He pulled out several notebooks, and Rein's face drained of color when she realized her notebook was the same color as one of his notebooks.

"I-It's the blue one. I can check." Rein said nervously. He gave her another suspicious glance as he looked at the notebooks.

"No, I'll check. Just to be sure."

"No!" Rein cried, trying to grab the notebooks. However, Shade used his height to his advantage and held them higher than she can reach.

"As I thought. You're really just trying to steal a notebook from me, aren't you?" Shade asked with a frown. Rein realized how dire the situation was because in addition to those silly doodles, her research notes were in there! She definitely didn't want to start from scratch. So she just decided to blurt it all out.

"I was following you because I was trying to steal my notebook back before you saw the doodles of you that I drew in it!" Rein said, her face red with embarrassment. "There! You happy?!" Rein saw Shade's shocked expression before she saw him crack a smile.

"Oh?" He said. He immediately put one of the notebooks away and opened the other one.

"H-Hey! You knew which notebook was mine!" Rein said as she attempted to grab it from him. However, he had already opened it to the most recent page filled with doodles of him. He immediately burst out laughing, much to Rein's chagrin.

"This is me?" He asked, showing her own doodles. "You should take an art class, ha!" He said when she snatched the notebook.

"Look, I wasn't drawing seriously okay!" She hugged the notebook close to her. "I'm going. Thanks for nothing." She said. But before she could march off, he grabbed her wrist a little more gently than the first time.

"Let me buy you a drink. My treat." He proclaimed. Rein frowned, but sat across from him anyway. "You know, if you see me more, maybe you can improve on those drawings." He commented with a wink. Rein watched him enter the establishment to buy a drink, the meaning of his words suddenly dawning on her. Her face flushed even more.


	4. Future (FB)

**Kind of inspired by a Kdrama I just finished called Tomorrow With You. God, it made me so emotional.**

* * *

 _"So tell me, what's our future like?"_

* * *

"It's so hard to wrap my head around it." Fine said, sprawled out on the couch. "You're joking right?" She sat upright, staring at Bright who seemed to be prepping some food in the kitchen. He looked at her and chuckled.

"Am I?" He teased, his smile never fading.

"You're lying!" She said with a pout. Then her eyes wandered over to a strange device. She picked it up and studied it in her hands. "But what else could explain this?" Fine mumbled to herself. Bright wrapped his arms around her, almost causing her to drop the strange device. He took her hand, and with his other hand took the device and placed it on the coffee table. Quietly, he walked around to face her on the couch, his smile never wavering.

Fine could never tell what he was thinking. Even after getting married, Bright felt like a complete mystery. Even now, he was smiling so kindly, not a hint of annoyance or anger on his face despite Fine's doubtful attitude. He had told her something she could never believe in her lifetime. She knew he was hiding something.

He had suspicious things all over his house that she had never seen before. He always seemed to know when something was going to happen before it actually happened. Sometimes, he would even be gone all night. Even when Fine poked and prodded, he kept silent. She grew upset. So very upset.

She wanted to understand him.

"I would never lie to you." He said, squeezing her hands in his. Fine couldn't stop the blush from appearing on her face and she reflexively looked down. He chuckled, released her hands, kissed her head, and returned to the kitchen to finish prepping the food.

"If I wasn't married to you, I would call you crazy, you know?" Fine said, staring at her hands. "A time traveler of all things. Maybe it would've been better if you were some secret agent for the government." Another chuckle escaped him and Fine heard him turn off the air vent. She wanted to understand him, but this was more than she thought.

"Dinner's ready." He said. Fine got up from the couch and sat across from him. She snuck glances at him as he brought the food from the kitchen.

"But why tell me now? You kept it from me for so long." Fine questioned when he was seated. So many questions were racing through her head. He looked at her, and Fine could see guilt in his eyes.

"I know that when I'm in the future, phone calls or texts from the present don't reach me." Bright said as his eyes fell to the food in front of him. His face was expressionless. "Returning back to the present and seeing all your phone calls and texts, coming home to see you sleeping on the couch worried from me being out all night..." He looked up at Fine, his expression full of guilt. "I hated seeing you like that. I'm sorry." Fine felt her heart clench, but she didn't say anything. "Before I knew it, the distance between us grew. I... wanted to close that."

Fine noticed that Bright kept his head down, his eyes focused on his untouched food. She couldn't help but smile as she intertwined her fingers in his, causing him to look up in surprise. "I was wondering why you were being so good to me recently. You even offered to cook dinner tonight." Fine softly responded. She stared at their intertwined hands. "You're so sweet." She squeezed his hand once again before grabbing her own silverware and digging in. "This is so refreshing! Eating food cooked by my husband!" Fine happily dug in.

"Thank you." He said, almost a whisper. Fine didn't reply.

Fine was the first to finish. She let out an audible gasp when she put her silverware down. "Is that why I sometimes came home to fresh fruit that normally isn't available this season? Or why you'd give me flowers that aren't in bloom in winter?" Fine said, her hands covering her mouth. "Even the sweets! You've brought home brands I never heard of before!" Fine stood up from her seat, the realization hitting her like a rock in the head. She saw Bright smile as he stood up to put the plates away.

"There's nothing I wouldn't get for you, Fine." He said. When he turned around, Fine felt her eyes fill with relieved tears. His words got rid of all of Fine's insecurities about whether he was cheating or in danger.

He trusted her. He loved her.

She wiped her tears, suddenly overwhelmed with joy. When Bright stepped out of the kitchen, Fine practically pounced on him. Of course, he caught her and swung her around using the momentum.

"So tell me, what's our future like?" Fine asked, looking up at him. "Are we still together? Are we happy?" Fine tightened her koala hug around him at the thought that this marriage wouldn't work out. He just gave her a quick peck before nuzzling her forehead.

"The happiest we could ever be."


	5. Rambling (RS)

**What would be a collection of one shots without some angst, right?**

* * *

 _"I can't keep rambling like this."_

* * *

Shade could hardly walk. He was limping, hopping, hitting the dirt several times before forcing himself back up. He was tired. Exhausted. Blood dripped from the open wound in his thigh. He was sure his ankle was sprained as well. Blood stained his clothes and arms.

It wasn't his.

"Rein, keep your eyes open!" Shade shouted, making it several feet forward. "We're almost there Rein!" Shade knew it was a lie. They were still several miles from the nearest camp. Shade could barely make five feet before falling to his knees.

The war had just ended. Shade thought that liberating his people from the corrupt monarchy that usurped the throne would have solved everything.

He forgot about the sacrifices that needed to be made in order to achieve that.

Shade and Rein went on a mission. Things went awry, and now Rein was struggling for her life.

"Rein, talk to me. Are you still awake?" Rein was on his back, barely moving, barely _breathing._ Fear gripped his heart. She mumbled something incoherent, but she was still alive. She was still kicking.

"We did it, Rein. Come on! You should be cheering and screaming, like you always used to do when you won something." Shade heaved. He tripped once more, this time over the arm of a dead man.

The desert was spotted with dead bodies, friend, and foe alike. Remnants of the recently finished war. Shade pressed forward.

"I never thought I would've gotten my kingdom back you know? I thought that after my mother died and I was kicked out, it was lost forever, you know?" Shade said through ragged breaths. "But then I met you! You gave me support, courage, and even the ability to fight back. You saved my kingdom, Rein!" He heard Rein mumble something incoherent again. Shade coughed out some blood. "You even gave everyone the morale boost they needed in this final battle. You're so amazing, Rein." Shade felt his voice crack.

She truly was. She stood by him against all odds and provided him with everything he needed. Supplies, an army, motivation, comfort, hope. He never dreamed things would turn out like this, but Rein brought his dream to life.

"We're a great team." Shade said. "Your plan really tipped this war in our favor you know? You know that right?" She didn't say anything this time. "You have to return and tell the story of how it went right? How many close calls we had right? You know I'm bad at telling stories." He tripped again, this time landing on his face.

However, he felt a very weak squeeze on his shoulder.

"I'm... sorry..." He heard her say amidst the desert. It was faint, so faint that Shade thought he misheard it. He was sure he misheard it.

"Rein, please. You have to hold on, we're almost there." Shade said. He forcefully pushed himself up. He was shaking. "We're almost there, dammit!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the ground. He attempted to tighten the sash that helped support Rein on his back.

"It seems that once everyone has properly regrouped, we'll start reconstruction. You have to help me, Rein. I can't inspire people like you." Shade took small steps forward again. The weight on his back felt like it grew heavier and heavier. "I can lead a war, but I don't know how to guide people towards peace. I need your help, you got that Rein?" More steps. "I don't know if I can lead this kingdom without you, Rein. You have to help me."

"I can't keep rambling like this." He crashed onto the sandy hills once again, his vision blurring. He was in bleeding out, he couldn't feel his foot anymore, and he could hardly move his arms. "Stay awake. Please, I'm begging you. Rein." He was losing his voice. Tears filled his eyes as he laid on the ground. "I don't know how to keep you awake, Rein _please._ Answer me. Give me some kind of sign!" He begged, his voice growing hoarse. " _Rein_ _!"_ He weakly gripped the sand beneath his fingers as he attempted to will his body to move. It remained still on the sand.

His vision blurred, from exhaustion or tears, he wasn't sure.

"Without you, I don't... I can't..." He could hardly hear his own voice.

 _I can't do it if you're gone._

Exhaustion consumed him.


	6. Fort (RS)

**I'd like to send my regards to my one and only obvious reader. Thanks for enjoying these lmao.**

* * *

 _"Like hell am I sharing this bed with you!"_

* * *

Rein absolutely could _not_ fathom how this happened. Of _course_ her luck would bring her to this point. This had to be a joke.

"For God's sake, Rein, it's just a bed." Shade said, tossing his bag on a nearby chair.

He's right. It was just a bed. But it just so happens that they ended up in the _only_ room that had a single bed instead of a double!

"I'm gonna go find my sister. Not like any one'll notice if we don't stick with our roomates." Rein immediately replied, turning 180 degrees. She was stopped when Shade grabbed her wrist.

"Don't be ridiculous. You were the one who wholeheartedly advocated this roommate randomizer in the first place!" He stated. "Plus, Bright is Fine"s roommate. I'd be a bad wingman if I just let you kick him out." He gave her a goofy smile, obviously mocking her anger.

"You're such a jerk! This isn't- Who the hell thought sticks would be a good idea?!" Rein shouted, wrenching her wrist from his hand. Shade backed off, knowing how bad her anger could get.

Shade shrugged, falling onto the bed. "Mirlo thought it'd be a good bonding exercise, you know?"

"She's the last person who I thought would be okay with a man and a woman sleeping in the same room!" Rein whined. Mirlo was probably the most conservative person she knew. Shade rolled his eyes, leaning his head on his hand.

"We're all adults here. We can handle a little responsibility." Shade sighed, rolling back onto his back.

"We're in college, Shade." Rein replied bitterly. They were in limbo between becoming real adults and still being reckless teens.

When Shade didn't reply, Rein just groaned, throwing her bag in the corner and aggressively shoving Shade. She almost shoved him off the bed.

"You're taking up my side, grape head." She said bitterly. She watched his neutral expression turn into a smug grin, and before she knew it, he had his legs on top of her. "Get off! You're heavy!"

"Sorry, I just need a lot of space for my legs." He said, applying some pressure to his legs. This earned him an angered yell from Rein who proceeded to pull one of the pillows from the bed and smack him with it.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to share with you!" Rein shouted, beating him. She basically smothered him until he finally signaled his surrender by tapping out.

"Are you crazy?! You almost killed me!" Shade said, holding his throat. Rein rolled her eyes as she scanned the room. Then she got off the bed and gathered all the available pillows in the room. "Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm building a wall of pillows." She said, carefully arranging the pillows down the center.

"So, a fort?" He replied resting his hands behind his head. "Why so many though?"

"Like hell am I sharing this bed with you!" She shouted in response, obviously at the end of her rope. Rein was surprised that Shade stayed silent, and glanced over at him. She was startled to see him peeking over the second layer she had made with an unreadable expression.

"We've known each other for a long time now. What's the problem with sharing a bed?" Shade asked. She couldn't recognize his mocking tone and grew nervous.

"Because!" Rein replied. "I like my personal space you know."

Shade rolled his eyes. "What a liar. You're the last person I want to hear personal space come from." Rein scoffed as she finished the second layer.

"Because..." Rein said, holding a smaller pillow to her face, feeling embarrassed that she had to spell it out. Slowly, she lowered it so Shade could hear her. "You're you!" Rein shouted, completely frazzled. "You always tease and mock me! I'm afraid you'll torment me in my sleep too, okay?! I'm already stressed since Fine isn't with me." Rein's face was completely red. "Anyways, don't cross this fort okay?!" She briskly grabbed for the covers, ready to shield herself.

Then she heard Shade burst into laughter on the other side of the fort. Suddenly, a hand appeared, squishing the pillow so both had a view of each other from each side. "You're so silly sometimes, Rein." He said, reaching to ruffle her hair. "I'm a real man, so I won't do anything you don't like as long as we're sharing a room, okay?" He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm gonna shower first." His hand lingered on her head.

Rein's heart fluttered.

"Stop touching me!" She said, hitting him with the first pillow she could grab. He laughed again before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Rein buried herself under the sheets. _Why does it feel like I'm choking on butterflies?_ She poked her head out as he shut the door.

 _Maybe I should make the fort higher..._


	7. Nightmare (FB)

**I kinda really like companion pieces so this is a companion to Fort. Once again, it could be read without the other.**

* * *

 _"I'll keep you company."_

* * *

Fine couldn't stop fidgeting when she stepped out of the shower. She couldn't believe she ended up drawing the same stick as Bright when they were deciding roommates. Of all the possibilities. She didn't have a problem with Bright, it's just... Sharing a room with him definitely felt awkward.

Plus, Rein being absent made Fine a little stressed when sleeping without her. She sighed, rubbing her hair with the towel as she knocked on the entry door. "I'm done." She said. Seconds later, Bright walked in. "Thanks for waiting outside, but you really didn't have to." Fine said. She understood that a guy and a girl sharing a room could be inappropriate, but she trusted Bright.

"My sister usually made me wait outside the room when we traveled together." Bright said. "I thought maybe you would prefer that too." Fine chuckled.

"I think Altezza is a little more high maintenance is all. Feel free to relax when I'm here. We're friends after all." Even Fine couldn't listen to her own words. She felt so nervous and awkward, but she couldn't understand it.

"Rein told me that you both get anxious when you don't sleep in the same room. Is that true?" Bright asked curiously. Fine jumped at his question, completely caught off guard.

"Ah, yeah. It's gotten a lot better since we've gotten older, but when we were younger, Rein and I would cry our eyes out when we slept in different rooms. Even if one of us was with our parents, we'd still be restless." Fine said with a laugh.

"Do you happen to know why?" Bright leaned back on the couch, his thumbs twiddling. Fine sat on the bed.

"Well, when we were young, a burglar broke into our house, right through our bedroom window." Fine said, rubbing her arm. "We couldn't see him, but we heard him. We shared a bed that night, and the two of us were so scared, we huddled as close as possible." She looked at the floor. "I ended up wailing from fear, and he ran off, but Rein and I were so scared of something like that happening again. We didn't want to leave each other's side at night."

"Did I bring up bad memories?" Bright asked. Fine shook her head.

"No, not at all. That was, what 14 years ago? It never happened again so..." Fine trailed off. Bright smiled and stood up. As he passed by, he gave Fine a comforting pat on the head.

"That's good to hear. I'll take my shower now so..." Fine nodded, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. _It's just a pat on the head though?_ Fine thought. _But it felt so comforting..._ She spared the bathroom door one more glance.

When Fine finished drying her hair, she passed out on her bed without a second thought.

When she woke up again, the room was dark. She was soaked in sweat and she could hardly breathe. When she spotted a dark figure approaching her, she screamed and attempted to scramble out of bed when Bright turned on the light.

"Fine, Fine, it's me, Bright! It's just me!" Bright said with his hands up, showing he meant no harm. Fine stared at him, shivering. She didn't pull the covers down. "Breathe, Fine. It's just me." He slowly approached her, his expression full of worry. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"What time is it?" Fine asked, glancing at the clock by the bed. It was about 2 am. She let out a deep breath, and relaxed a little. "What happened?" Bright handed her a cup of water she didn't realize he was holding. He took a seat at the foot of her bed.

"You were whimpering in your sleep. I figured you were having a nightmare, so I got some water and planned to wake you up. I guess I should have turned the light on first." Bright said. Fine fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, I sometimes have nightmares when I sleep without my sister. I haven't told her though." Fine replied. She knew she was more cowardly than her sister. Those memories haunted her more than it did Rein.

Bright suddenly got up and kneeled right next to her pillow. "You're afraid of being alone at night right?" Bright asked. Fine slowly nodded her head. He motioned for her to lay down, which she did. Hesitantly, he reached for Fine's hair, and slowly began to stroke it. "This is something I used to do to calm Altezza when she had nightmares." He gently combed his fingers through her hair. Fine pulled the covers up her face even more.

"You don't have to..." Fine mumbled.

"I'll keep you company." Bright softly said. Fine looked at him. She felt a strange sense of peace when she looked at him like this.

It didn't take long for Fine to fall asleep as Bright gently stroked her hair. She slept peacefully.


	8. Safe (RS)

**Kind of a continuation of Rambling, but it definitely could be read by itself. Also thank you my dear readers! I'm glad more people liked the stories than I thought.**

* * *

 _"You saved my life."_

* * *

Agony. That was how Rein felt the minute she felt conscious again. Her side felt as though someone stabbed it multiple times, then hit it with a stick.

She groaned, which was a mistake because more pain shot up her side. She cursed, slowly opening her eyes as she wondered what had happened.

When she recognized the strange tuft of purple in front of her face, she almost screamed. The stinging pain that shot through her body again stopped her and she instead let out a small groan. _Why is Shade..._

Suddenly, everything that occurred hit her like a wave.

Shade and her infiltrated the castle in order to sabotage whatever resources they had left so they couldn't pull off a counterattack. The mission was a success, but Rein was fatally wounded during their escape. She knew she lost a lot of blood. At one point, she passed out but awoke to Shade's incoherent rambling and the feeling of hitting a cushioned floor several times.

She looked at Shade. He was sleeping soundly directly facing her, bandages covering his face. She couldn't remember how she got here, but she remembered hearing Shade's voice pulling her back from the brink several times over. Every time she felt her surroundings fade, the sound of Shade's voice pulled her back to her blurry reality.

She stared at him, cautiously bringing her hand up to brush his hair from his face. She winced at the slight pain it caused, but she was able to see his face better.

"You saved my life." She whispered to him, her hand stroking his face. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she attempted to hold back a sob. "You _saved_ my life, Shade." She repeated. She didn't move her palm which rested on his face.

Rein wasn't sure how many minutes passed when his eyes slowly began to open. She didn't pull back her hand, partially because it would cause more pain and partially because she didn't want to.

"Hey." She said, her voice barely a whisper. She watched him blink a couple times before his eyes widened, and she could his eyes shining with unshed tears. She couldn't hold back any longer and let out a small sob. "Thank you." She said with a shaky smile. Her hand slowly brushed more of his hair away.

"You, you're really alive." Shade said, his hand reaching to touch the one that was on his face. She nodded her head, letting out another shaky breath.

"I'm alive." He gripped her hand. "I..." Before she could say anything, Shade shifted so that he pulled her into an awkward, and slightly painful hug, where his head rested directly above her chin, but not quite touching her.

"I'm so glad." Rein could feel his entire body shaking. "I'm so _glad!_ " He sobbed. Rein couldn't hold back her sobs either. She cried with him despite the pain.

They stayed like that, undisturbed, unmoving, crying, comforted by each other's presence. They survived. Together.

Once they let all their tears out, they sat in comfortable silence. Rein was still stroking Shade's hair and Shade did not move from his resting place under Rein's chin.

"They're awake!" A familiar voice shouted. Shade moved from his position and looked up to see Elizabetta running in, checkboard in hand. Rein attempted to turn towards her, and winced. Fine, and Fango entered right after her.

"Rein!" Fine said, running up to the edge of the bed. Rein could see how tired Fine was from worry. Even now, she was trying her best to hold back her tears.

Elizabetta approached behind Fine, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her face was stern as she eyed Rein and Shade. Then it crumpled and tears immediately began spilling out. "I wasn't sure if you two were going to make it!" She cried. "I was so scared! I- I thought-The two of you-!" Elizabetta couldn't piece together a coherent sentence, instead pulling Fine into a hug. She responded the gesture, the two a crying mess.

"I don't know what I would've done if you were gone, Rein!" Fine wailed, taking her sister's hand in hers. Rein squeezed it as she cried once more.

"The scouting team found the two of you collapsed about a mile and a half from the camp." Fango said, his own expression softening at the sight of the two. "Truth be told, the only one in critical condition was Rein. Shade, you just collapsed from exhaustion."

"Don't scare me like that!" Elizabetta cried, wiping her eyes. "I don't think I could handle it."

"Thank you, Elizabetta." Shade said as he looked at her. Rein nodded, her tears showing again. "So, what happened?" Elizabetta sniffled, taking a step back to let Fango update them on things.

"The two of you were out for about four days. In that time, Princess Fine has enlisted the aid of the Sunny Kingdom and Jewelry Kingdom to help the Moon Kingdom recover from this war. The Prime Minister is in custody and awaiting trial." Fango said. "All that's left is for the new king to claim his rightful place on the throne." Fango smirked at Shade, but Shade could see the unshed tears in Fango's eyes too.

"Thank you." Shade said, lying back in bed. He was feeling tired again.

"Can I ask why we're sharing a cot?" Rein wondered.

"There wasn't any space left. You two weren't the only injured ones we found in the desert." Elizabetta said, giving Rein a gentle pat on the shoulder. She gave Rein a knowing grin before turning around. "We should let them rest you two. Wounds don't just heal in four days you know." Elizabetta said, pushing them out.

"But-" Fine began.

"You can bring them food later." Elizabetta stated, effectively cutting her off. Then she shut the door to the room. Rein chuckled.

"Ow, haha, ow." She said, placing a hand on her wound. She still couldn't believe she survived, which lead to a thought. "What were you saying when you were carrying me through the desert?" Rein wondered as she turned back to him. She was curious since she barely heard it in her daze. Shade never talked that much.

"I talked about how grateful I am to you. About rebuilding the rebuilding of the Moon Kingdom. How I couldn't do it without you. How I needed you." He said, his eyes staring directly into hers. "I begged you to stay awake. I knew I couldn't do it without you." Rein broke eye contact, suddenly feeling flustered at his comment. He began to stroke her cheek, a light laugh leaving his lips. His hand moved from her cheek to her hand. "I still can't believe you're alive, next to me." He leaned into her, their foreheads touching. He shut his eyes. Rein stared at his peaceful expression, one she hadn't seen in a long time.

"So..." She said, breaking the silence. "What now?" He didn't open his eyes.

"We rebuild my kingdom." He said, letting out a sigh. "Will you help me?" Rein closed her eyes along with him.

"Of course. I'll help you every step of the way." She replied confidently.

The fact that she was alive and Shade was safe filled Rein with the utmost confidence for the future.


	9. Horror (FB)

_"I'm sorry about the popcorn!"_

* * *

"I'll go grab us some seats, so buy the popcorn." Bright's best friend, Shade, said as he gave him a pat on the shoulder. He waved before heading into their designated movie theater.

It was movie night, and this time Shade wanted to watch the new horror film that had come out. Bright wasn't a particular fan of horror movies, but they didn't quite bother him either. He only ever watched horror movies because it was one of Shade's favorite genres.

He stared into space as he waited in line, debating whether he should spend the extra cash on a combo or not. He was startled from his thoughts when he heard a loud whine to his right. Turning to the source, he spotted a redhead who looked near tears. They were heading towards the movie theater Shade had just entered.

"Oh my god, I don't think I can do this!" She practically shouted. She seemed to be struggling against a blunette, who was eagerly tugging her forward.

"You promised, Fine! Now come on, you're causing a scene!" The blunette whined back. Bright was dumbfounded at the duo. They didn't seem to have a problem causing a scene, despite the blunette's complaints.

"Rein!" The redhead named Fine shouted in response.

"I'll be right next to you! I'll even get us some popcorn and your favorite snack, now come on!" The blunette named Rein responded. Bright felt goosebumps seeing Rein's expression. Not because she was creepy, no, but because of how eager she seemed to watch the horror movie. In fact, her expression looked frightened, yet thrilled.

Fine seemed to pout in defeat, her tears still showing. Bright noticed that she grabbed her sister's hand. His expression softened at the sight. _They must be really close._

Once Bright had paid for the food (he decided on the combo), he headed towards the designated movie theater. Just as he entered, he saw the blunette leaving, knowing she had gone to get food to comfort her sister.

He entered, surveying the theater for Shade. "Over here!" He saw Shade raise his hand to show his position. Bright immediately went up to him, and noticed that the redhead named Fine was sitting directly behind them. She still looked nervous. "Looks like you're not the biggest chicken here. That girl behind us begged her sister to return before the lights went off." Shade said, snickering. Bright rolled his eyes at Shade's rude comment before looking back at the redhead. "Hey, what kind of drink did you get?" Shade asked, interrupting his staring.

"Soda." He replied. Shade scoffed, then snatched the popcorn from Bright's hands. Bright knew Shade hated soda, which is exactly why he got it. He comfortably took his seat and the two of them waited for the movie.

When the lights dimmed and the previews started to play, Bright barely saw the blunette reenter with two bags of large popcorns in her arms as well as some kind of snack in her hand. He glanced behind his seat, suddenly reminded of the redhead's nervous state. Of course, he couldn't look at her without being obvious, but he made an attempt anyways. He didn't know why he was so curious about how she was.

It was particularly obvious when the blunette made it back to her seat because there was the sound of popcorn being shaken in the bag and a really faint whine. "Rein! You said you'd be back before it turned dark!" The redhead said. It was a whisper, but since she was sitting right behind Bright, he heard her clearly.

"Don't be such a baby, Fine." Her sister had whispered back. She handed her a bag, but the redhead didn't seem to want to let it go.

"You know the previews are genre related to the movie!" Bright knew she was referring to the fact that most of the trailers were of the upcoming horror movies. He was surprised at how much of a scaredy-cat she was. He almost found it cute. Almost.

"Would you two shut up? The movie is starting!" Shade hissed, startling Bright. He turned around to face the twins as well, now seeing the redhead clinging to the blunette's arm with one hand while the other was holding a bag of popcorn. The blunette had a scowl on her face.

"Mind your own business!" The blunette hissed right back, throwing some popcorn at him. Shade swatted some of it away before letting out an aggravated huff and slumping back in his seat. Bright, on the other hand, glanced between the two sisters.

His eyes stopped on Fine when he said, "Sorry about my friend. He's been looking forward to this movie for so long." He gave the two girls a smile before turning back towards the screen.

He heard the redhead faintly whisper, "Sorry." That was the last sound either of the twins had made at that moment.

The movie was just as Bright had expected. The jumpscares were usually easy to predict, but the suspense was always there so they still felt scary anyways. Bright could hardly focus though as he wondered what kind of reactions the redhead was having. He could hear the shuffling of popcorn every now and then, and the slight creak of the seats behind him along with an almost inaudible whimper as a jumpscare occurred.

He wasn't sure why he was so interested, but he was.

Bright was sure the movie was about halfway in when a really frightening jumpscare occurred, one that he didn't actually predict. However, he didn't flinch because of what was on screen. No, he flinched because seconds after the sudden jump, a scream followed and a bucket of popcorn fell on top of his head.

"Oh my god." He heard the voice of the blunette say behind him.

"Dude." Shade said, and Bright could tell he was on the verge of laughter. Bright let out a sigh, lifting the bucket just enough to see his surroundings. He was covered in popcorn. He looked at Shade, who had a hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh. Then he looked at the twins behind him. The blunette looked shocked as she glanced at her sister. The redhead was pale, frightened and guilty. She even had tears leaking from her eyes, which Bright was sure was from the horror movie rather than guilt. She looked like an injured rabbit.

Bright only sighed, taking the bucket off of his head and whispering, "It's okay." Then he turned back to the screen.

When the movie ended and the lights turned back on, Bright could only sigh as he stood up. A bunch of popcorn fell from his body to the floor and the popcorn crunched beneath him. "I can't believe that actually happened to you." Shade said gleefully.

"I can't either." He glanced back to see the sisters scuffling down their aisle. The redhead seemed to be leading, gripping her sister's hand in hers. Bright thought she was relieved to finally leave the theater, but he was surprised to see her immediately enter the aisle Bright was sitting in. She stopped directly in front of him.

"I'm sorry about the popcorn!" She shouted, her face flustered. Bright wondered if it was from both the movie and the incident. "I'm just... I'm really bad with horror movies." She sheepishly said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"This horror movie wasn't even that good though." Shade intervened. He was immediately approached by the blunette.

"Yes it was!" The blunette replied rather aggressively. Before Bright knew it, the two of them began an argument of horror movies and what makes them good and bad. Bright just ignored them, and turned back to Fine who was still fidgeting. Some popcorn crunched under her feet, only adding to her guilt.

"It's okay, really. It's actually quite funny." Bright said, chuckling to let her know he wasn't angry. She looked up, still a little frazzled.

"I guess..." She gave him a shy smile. "My sister just likes horror movies a lot, and she doesn't usually have anyone else to go with..."

Bright couldn't help himself when he said his next line. "Would you be willing to watch a movie with me next time? I'll let your sister borrow my best friend when she wants to watch another horror movie." He looked to Shade and the blunette, who were still arguing halfway down the theater steps about horror movies.

He heard the redhead softly giggle from his joke. "I think... I think that'd be a good plan." She said, beginning to follow her sister. "But just in case, you hold the popcorn, okay?" She said with a wink. Bright felt his cheeks redden at her silly comment.

He was tempted to put the bucket over his head once again.


	10. Tattoo (FB)

**I made angst for ReinxShade, so I figured why not make angst for FinexBright?**

* * *

 _"If it's a cafe, we should definitely visit when it opens!"_

* * *

Nothing scared Bright more when he first saw the words appear on his wrist. He knew what they implied.

He was devastated when he realized the fate of who he was meant to be with.

"What does yours say, Bright? Mine hasn't appeared yet, so I'm curious as to what they look like." Shade had once asked. Bright was startled, lost in his own thoughts when the discussions turned to the very words tattoed on their skin. Bright nervously gripped his wrist, conscious that his tattoo was showing despite the fact that he covered it with a sweatband. "Oh? Is it something embarrassing?" Shade teased. Bright could only laugh in response.

"I suppose." He replied with a fake chuckle. This didn't go unnoticed by Shade, but he didn't press further considering they were in the presence of others.

"Come on Bright! What's so embarrasing about the last words your soulmate will ever say to you?" One of his friends questioned. Bright only gripped his wrist tighter, but a faint smile appeared on his face.

"I think I'd rather keep it a secret for now." Bright responded. It didn't take long for the spotlight to be on someone else. Bright could only listen with a blank expression as his friends showed off the words imprinted on their wrists. They eagerly showed off.

 _"Goodnight, love."_

 _"You've made me so happy."_

 _"Thank you for everything."_

Each line sounded innocent. Most of them had the same possibility as Bright's, but Bright knew all too well that the chances of his friend's soulmates sharing the same fate as his was low.

When Shade finally pulled him aside, Bright could hardly contain the sadness that had built up since the words first appeared. Shade said nothing, and instead pulled him into a comforting hug.

He hardly removed his wristband, and when he did, he never looked at it. It was just a constant reminder of how cruel fate could be.

That was why he was beyond terrified when he met Fine. It was an innocent meeting. He was in his second year of high school, she was a freshman. A chance encounter. She had spilled a bag of apples in front of him, and he helped her pick them up.

They grew close, and before Bright knew it, it blossomed into love. He had forgotten all about his wrist when they started dating.

He was happy.

He didn't think of the future.

But that moment went as fast as it came when Fine brought it up. "Do you want to see the words on my wrist?" She asked. They were eating ice cream at the time. The question startled Bright.

Bright was flustered. Sharing the word's on your wrist had a lot of meaning. A lot of hope packed into the gesture. Bright silently nodded, too flustered to speak.

"It's really generic." She pulled her bracelet off, revealing the neat words.

 _"I love you, Fine."_

"My name is on it too. Kinda embarrassing." Fine said, putting the bracelet back on. Bright felt sweat form on his forehead when he remembered what his wrist said. He suddenly stood up.

"I'm done." He said, then quickly left the table. He never even waited for Fine to reply.

He didn't talk to her for three days.

He prayed to God she wasn't his soulmate.

When he talked to Fine again, he apologized profusely. In response, she took his hand, more specifically his wrist, and squeezed it. "It's okay." She said in the gentlest voice he had ever heard from her. "If you're not comfortable, then I'll wait. I'll wait till your comfortable to tell me." He felt his heart clench with happiness and fear.

He _begged_ to God that she not be the one.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years. Bright actually believed God answered his plea. He didn't think about the words on his wrist, and Fine never brought it up either. When they both graduated from college, he proposed.

She accepted.

They were married only one year.

"I'm glad the oranges were fresh today." Fine hummed, swinging the bag of fruit excitedly. "I can make so much with these. Cake, pastries, fruit salads, more cake." Bright couldn't help but chuckle as he took her hand in his.

"Did you see the new restaurant they're building?" Bright asked, nodding towards the building that was under construction.

"I wonder what it'll be."

"I bet it'll be something you like." Bright said, giving her hand a squeeze. "Like a pastry shop or a cafe that serves sweets." He looked at Fine, watching her expression turn eager as she thought about that possibility. That was when his eyes caught sight of an orange slipping out of her plastic bag. "Ah, looks like you have a rip in it." He pointed out. Fine gasped.

"Aw, man." Fine whined, placing her hand on the orange escaping through the rip. "Okay, I'll go back and ask for another back. It's not that far so you can wait for me here."

"I love you, Fine." Bright said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She wasn't prepared for the sudden romantic gesture and took a couple steps back, flustered. She flailed a little.

"Love you, too!" She replied. Bright watched her figure shrink as she increased the distance between them.

He could have never prepared for what she did next.

She twirled to face him once again, the momentum just enough to largen the rip in the plastic bag. He opened his mouth to tell her when she spoke.

"If it's a cafe, we should definitely visit when it opens!" He didn't even register what she said at first. But when he heard those words, his fingers went to his wrist. His heart stopped in his chest.

He watched as the plastic bag ripped, scattering the oranges across the sidewalk and the street. She fumbled for the fruits, stumbling onto the asphalt. Bright couldn't even scream when he saw the oncoming car. His nails dug into his wrist.

In mere seconds, he learned just how cruel God could be.


	11. Touch (FB)

**The little things are nice right? Also I wasn't sure whose perspective I wanted to do this in so I chose Bright since he pined after Fine first**

* * *

 _"You had something in your hair."_

* * *

Bright always wondered if he what he was doing was creepy. If he explained to someone else, then yeah it would definitely sound creepy.

'I keep making excuses to touch the girl I like in small ways.'

No, not inappropriately. Bright would never forgive himself if he ever disrespected a girl like that. Innocent things, like hand-touching, hair stroking, arm grazing. Things you wouldn't really notice, especially if you were already good enough friends.

Bright hoped Fine considered him a good enough friend. He's wondered if he'd ever crossed the line before with her, but she never said anything. She sometimes played along. Sometimes, she even initiated the action herself.

Bright thought she was too naive to even realize what he was doing.

"It's so cold today, right?" Fine said, blowing into her hands. "I forgot my gloves at home too and Rein doesn't have a spare!" She whined. Suddenly, she stepped in front of him, placing her hands on his face. Bright jumped from her icy touch. "See how cold they are?!"

"Why don't you borrow mine then." Bright said without another thought. He saw Fine's expression go blank for a moment before she looked down and held out her hand.

"Th-That's really nice of you," Fine said. Bright chuckled, taking the gloves off his hand and gently putting them on hers. She seemed happy to have them on.

Only once during the trip home did she offer to hold his hand so he wouldn't be cold either. Bright thought he would have been overstepping his boundaries had he said yes.

He wondered if he missed an opportunity.

"Woah, Shade, your hand is kind of big isn't it?" Fine said during class one day. Bright glanced over to see her and Shade's palms pressed together.

"Yours is just really small." He replied, rolling his eyes and pulling his hand away. Fine stared at her hand, then her eyes locked with Bright's.

"Let me try your hand, Bright." She held out her palm. Bright was a little hesitant at the sudden offer but he wouldn't really put off a chance for small contact.

He gently placed his palm against hers. Her fingers were short by about half an inch. "Maybe my hands are small..." Fine said, staring at her hand, then at Bright's. It was then that Bright felt the strong urge to curl his fingers around hers. A strong urge to hold her hand.

He almost did, but she pulled away too quickly, talking to her sister about their hand size. Bright stared at his own palm.

Would it have been okay to hold?

It was when Bright fell asleep in class that he wondered how oblivious Fine was towards his actions.

He stirred when someone gently stroked his hair. He sat up slowly, coming face to face with Fine. Her expression was shocked and flustered. It was then that Bright realized her hand was still on her head.

"You had something in your hair." She explained, pulling her hand back. She looked down, hoping to hide her face with her bangs. Bright, still groggy from sleep, raised his own hand towards Fine's hair. He chuckled as he stroked his fingers through her bangs, pushing them back to expose her entire face.

"I think you do too." He replied, smiling. Her face flushed completely red, and she reached for his hand. Then, she placed her palm in his and curled her fingers around his. Bright's drowsiness seemed to clear up when he realized what she did. He gave her a surprised expression, blush appearing on his face.

"My hand was feeling a little cold, hehe." She said, tightening her fingers. Bright couldn't help but chuckle, taking her other hand in his.

"Mine was too." He replied, intertwining the fingers of his free hand with her free hand.

They laughed, embarrassed and happy that their feelings seemed to be reciprocated.


	12. Bitter (RS)

**More angst cause why not?**

* * *

 _"I didn't think I could live without you."_

* * *

Rein kept her eyes focused on the cup of coffee before her.

She didn't want to look at him. Nor did she want to talk to him.

But he caught her. He begged her.

And here they were. In the closest cafe they could find, sitting across from each other in suffocating silence.

All Rein could do was curse her soft heart.

"Can you please talk to me, Rein?" He said in a voice barely above a whisper. Rein did not respond. "I think I have a right to know. Why you walked out on me." Rein felt her heart clench, but she did not move her focus from her coffee.

"I think the answer is quite obvious." Rein said, shutting her eyes. "We weren't going to last."

"How would you have known that?" He asked, almost desperate. Rein crossed her arms, letting her eyes wander towards the window.

"We had been married for just three months, Shade." Rein said. "Yet, I could already tell, we were going nowhere." She felt the tears threaten to escape her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "I was a waitress in a rundown diner. You were... I don't even know what you were doing Shade." She looked back at the coffee. "You never bothered to tell me either."

"That's..." He started, but never finished. Rein took it as a sign for her to continue.

"All I knew is that you never came home until maybe 3 in the morning on most days. We lived paycheck to paycheck. Shade, that marriage, a marriage like that, was destined to fail."

"You never would have said that before." At that, Rein looked up at him, anger shining in her tearful eyes.

"Because one night, when you came home, I realized it!" Rein almost shouted. "I realized that my belief that as long as we were together, as long as we loved and trusted each other, everything would be okay was wrong! That's not love! That's blind faith." She slammed her hand on the table. Her eyes finally met with Shade's and she suddenly felt sick.

He looked like such a mess. His hair disheveled in all the wrong ways, an unshaven beard growing all over her cheeks, chin, and upper lip. His eyes had bags darker than she had ever seen them. Rein's heart clenched further.

"My faith in our marriage was based on my foolish fantasies, like those in books and movies. But as the days passed, my fears began to overpower my fantasies. 'What happens if I lose my job?' 'What if we can't afford rent anymore?'" This time, she looked at him long and hard. "Where was Shade at?"

"Rein, I-"

"I don't want to hear it. I just know that the longer we were married, the more often you disappeared. One time, I thought you had left me." Suddenly, Rein couldn't stop her tears anymore. "I didn't think I could live without you." She saw Shade's expression warp into one of pained regret. It was his turn to look down.

"So why did you go?" This time, it was a whisper. One that Rein almost missed.

"I forced myself." Rein said. "I forced myself to leave that house without a single word. I forced myself to stop believing in love conquers all. I just wanted the anxiety and fear to go away."

"Did it?" Another whisper.

"Not immediately, but..." She hesitated. She almost felt guilty. "Yes."

Almost.

The two were left with dreaded silence until Shade finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry. It was nice seeing you again." Rein heard him stand up. He leaned over her and gave her a faint kiss on her head. "Have a happy life, Rein." Rein didn't watch him leave the cafe. When she was sure he was gone, she let herself go.

She couldn't hold it in anymore.

She tried her best to wipe her tears and muffle her cries and stop her shaking shoulders.

She was the one who ended her marriage. So why did she feel so devastated?

Then she wondered if she was wrong. Maybe if she had more faith, maybe if she stayed, things would have been different. Maybe things would have gotten better.

Yet, she couldn't bring herself to regret her decision.

She learned to live without him.

She could learn to live with these bitter feelings he left behind too.


	13. Flustered (FB)

**Sadly, no Christmas story but still some stories.** **Merry Christmas yall!**

* * *

 _"Half the time I get too embarrassed to say anything."_

* * *

Fine always thought Bright could never waver. He often had a smile on his face and hardly anything ever seemed to shake him.

For example, when they went to a haunted house for Halloween where they took pictures of their scariest moment. That picture was probably one of the most embarrassing moments of her life as she was clinging to Bright, in tears and snot and all. Her mouth was wide open and while Bright never said anything, she was sure she accidentally wiped some of that stuff over his clothes...

Nonetheless, while everyone laughed at her ugly expression, they also found it odd how normal Bright looked. Maybe it was Fine's fault for clinging onto him so aggressively at that moment. Maybe he just looked normal because of how exaggerated Fine's expression was.

He looked surprised, but not quite frightened. Honestly, it wasn't any different than an expression Fine would normally see on his face. It was a basic countenance that everyone could have.

Fine could accurately say that he looked elegant in every expression that he made. He was always sure of himself.

There's also the fact that despite how relatively close they are, their conversations always seem to be short. Maybe Fine was just never capable of getting him to express himself more.

Which is what made it even harder for Fine to believe when she saw how flustered he was talking to Rein.

Fine was running late so she was surprised to see Rein and Bright talking. She wanted to call out to them, but when she saw Bright's expression she was shocked into silence.

He looked... extremely flustered. A little frantic even. He was waving his arms around and making strange gestures everytime Rein gave him a reply. She also seemed to be enjoying this sight. Fine felt a little jealous that Bright had shown that side of himself to Rein.

Well, not a little jealous. A lot jealous. Deep down, Fine wanted to be the one who could shake up Bright's countenance.

"Rein! Bright!" Fine called out, earning both of their attention. Rein looked over and waved, then gave Bright a light nudge. Fine slowed her approach when she saw him just about flinch, turn to say something to Rein, wave goodbye at Fine and then ran off. "What was that about?" Fine asked.

"Oh, you saw that too? Honestly, I was really surprised as well. I've never seen like that." Rein said a little too eagerly. She glanced at fine and giggled.

"What?" Fine asked, slightly upset.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Rein replied a little too smugly. The walk home was largely silent as Rein hummed a little too happily for Fine's liking.

"Do you... still have a crush on him?" Fine asked hesitantly. Rein's humming stopped.

"I told you didn't I? I confessed and was turned down." Rein said nonchalantly. "Besides, I... already... have someone else..." At this, Rein lowered her voice that Fine almost didn't hear. "You know what, never mind! Just know that I'm not interested anymore!" With that, she dashed ahead, hands on her face.

 _I wonder if... Bright has a crush on her now?_ Fine thought with a sigh.

Fine pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind when she went back to school. At the same time, she suddenly started seeing him and Rein together all the time. During class, Rein would approach Bright and have a hushed conversation with him. When Fine tried to join, Rein would leave, but then Bright would follow shortly afterward.

During lunch, she could see the two discussing something in the lunch line. Once again, Bright seemed to be hesitant. He was, at the very least.

"That's not something you see every day." Shade commented once. He looked at Fine, who seemed disappointed. "Well, you're not the only one who's upset here, but I guess it can't be helped." Shade said with a sigh. When the two started walking their way, Rein just stuck out her tongue. Bright seemed to have returned to normal too.

Even after school, Bright would be the one to pull her aside and the two would have a quick discussion just outside the classroom before Fine joined up with them.

"What's with this secrecy? What are you two even doing?!" Fine said. She was upset that they seemed to be talking behind her back. She was also upset that Rein was causing such distress in Bright. It sounded mean, but Fine wanted to see his expressions up close. She liked seeing his various expressions. Especially the ones people rarely see.

"I am getting irritated too you know!" Rein replied, surprising Fine. "I don't understand how he's having such a hard time!"

"Uh, what?" Her anger immediately turned to confusion.

"Just wait for tomorrow Fine! Wait!" Rein said. Fine didn't push the matter further.

And Fine waited. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for, but she waited. She saw as well how Rein's attitude towards Bright seemed to change. She was kind of, ignoring him? At the very least, this was probably the most distressed Fine had seen Bright.

When school ended, Rein immediately grabbed Fine's hand and Bright's hand and dragged them to a more private area. "Now talk it out! I've tried to counsel you, Bright, but I can't talk to her for you!" With that, she released their hands and left the area. Fine was more puzzled than before.

"What is she talking about?" Fine asked, looking to Bright. Then she saw it. The flustered face that she was only able to observe from a distance. His entire face turned so red that she felt like it was rubbing off on her. "W-What's the matter?"

"I... I just... haha..." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't think she would do this, haha."

"Wha-"

"I like you, Fine. I like you a lot." Bright said. It was Fine's turn to be flustered. She felt her face warm but the words froze her in place. "Oh boy, haha."

"You don't... like my sister?" Was what Fine managed to say. At this, Bright let out a hearty laugh.

"Just as a friend." He replied. "It's just... The day I was talking to her after school, she caught my crush on you and confronted me. Then she told me, 'I'll help you!' After that, it became a bit of a mess as she kept trying to encourage me to talk to you... Her suggestions got a little too... fantastical?"

"Ahahaha, well, Rein gets really into it when romance is involved."

"Well I... I asked her for help cause... well..." Bright began to hesitate again. "Half the time I get too embarrassed to say anything."

"That's unexpected." Fine replied, letting out her own giggle. Feeling bold, she took his hand. "I guess this means... I'll be in your care." She watched Bright's embarrassed transform into one of great happiness.

She couldn't wait to see more.


	14. Apart (RS)

_"If I could have any wish, I would be with you now."_

* * *

"When will you come home?" Rein wondered in a quiet whisper. She sat on the edge of the wall, her legs dangling about a foot above the other side. Snow covered her surroundings. A cool breeze brushed the small strands of her blue hair. "I've been waiting a long time, you know?"

She let out a sigh as she tilted her head towards the stars. This was one of the few spots that you could see them clearly. One of the few spots that she remembered spending time with him. She held up her hand, viewing her shiny ring against the sky's darkness. Another sigh escaped her lips. _Dummy._ She thought, bringing her hand back to her side.

Then, she looked down to the lake in front of her. It reflected the sky so clearly that she thought if she jumped in, she'd actually be able to reach the stars.

 _"Just sit still! You'll see them." He said, staring at the sky. Rein just pouted._

 _"You said that last time! I'm cold!" Rein replied, crossing her arms. He wrapped his arms around her affectionately._

 _"You know, if you see a shooting star reflected across this lake, your wish will come true." He said, turning his gaze to the large lake. Rein looked a little skeptical._

 _"How about this? If we don't see any stars, you grant my wish and give me a kiss?"_ _Shade chuckled and rested his chin on her head._

 _"And if a star does show?" He asked._

 _"You give me several kisses and a piggyback ride home." He dug rubbed his chin on her head, earning a slight squeal._

 _"I've spoiled you, haven't I?" He said. Rein looked up to see his face, eyes wide. He smiled once again and gave her a peck on the forehead. "A sample." Rein blushed, but refused to shift her gaze._

 _"What would you wish for?" She asked. He rested his chin on her forehead this time, pretending to contemplate an answer._

 _"That I'm always with you." He said. That caused Rein to shift her head forward, her head accidentally bumping Shade's. Instead of shouting ouch, he let out a laugh. "You're so cute." Rein just pouted and focused on the lake._

They never saw any shooting stars that day, but Rein didn't really care.

"I can't believe you would say that, then just go abroad." Rein said, a bitter expression on her face. "You'll be a great doctor. I know you will but... it's lonely sitting here without you." She pulled her legs up to her knees and stared at the lake.

Then it happened. A small glitter fell across the lake, from one corner to the next. It lasted only a second, but for Rein, it was enough.

"If I could have any wish, I would be with you now." She said, feeling the tears well up again.

After a couple more minutes, she rubbed her eyes and stood up. _It's time to head home._ She thought. Slowly, she climbed off the ledge.

"Why are you so late, Rein?" Her sister asked when she returned to their shared apartment. Her voice sounded odd, like she was excited and anxious at the same time. "Why didn't you pick up your phone?" Her voice sounded more urgent. Rein was going to ask what was wrong when she heard a relaxed chuckle approach from the corner. She watched his form appear, eyes wide.

"I have an idea of where she was." Shade said, arms wide open. "Did you get to make a wish this time?"

When she finally composed herself, her eyes shined with unshed tears as she leaped into his open arms.


	15. Babysitter (RS)

**I've been gone for a REALLY long time lol. I'm in college now actually. I also still write stories, but I never finished them so I don't post any. This was one of the few that I started over a year ago, and finally finished. Turned out longer than I expected. ALSO: Wash your hands during COVID, everyone.**

* * *

 _"If it means I get to see you again."_

* * *

Shade was in a panicked frenzy. He had taken his eyes off his sister for less than a minute when she was suddenly gone. Even though he looked left and right, up and down, she was just gone from his line of sight.

He was just looking for a decent place to eat. Something both he and Milky would enjoy (though it's not like she was picky). Now he was searching for her amidst the crowded food court. _Damn it._ He cursed, biting his lip, looking for the familiar pink shade of hair. He quickly darted around, hoping she was still in the area.

 _No. She_ has _to be in the area._

He was about ready to call the police when his eyes caught sight of the familiar pink head bobbing up and down at a table. In the blink of an eye he was over there, startling her and the stranger.

"I found you!" He about shouted and grabbed her arm, further frightening Milky and the stranger. He saw his sister's face twist into one of sadness and it was quite obvious she was going to cry. In a heartbeat, he felt something solid collide with his face and he was thrown back.

"What are you doing to this poor little girl?!" The stranger screamed, taking Milky in her arms. Shade sat up, realizing that if this scene continued any further, there would be a huge misunderstanding. He held his nose, hoping it wasn't bleeding and reapproached her.

"Wait, please-" He said, feeling the stinging kick in. He got a closer look at the blunette. Despite her small size she had quite the arm. "She's my sister and I thought I lost her." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she looked to Milky who still looked on the verge of tears.

"Is he your brother?" The bluenette asked, taking Milky's hand. She looked at him, then back at the blunette and slowly nodded. The blunette gave her a pat on the head. "Alright. Then you shouldn't make him worry like that." She said. However, Milky didn't reply, instead looking back to the carton on the table. "Oh? You want another piece?" She nodded her head, stars in her eyes. Shade watched the exchange, feeling a little embarrassed.

"You don't have to give her any of your food. She eats enough at home." Shade said, reaching to pull Milky back but Rein stopped him.

"It's not big deal. My sister is the _exact_ same way as her, except older." She replied, opening the carton to reveal a beautifully arranged fruit cake. "Actually I bought this for my sister, but I wanted some for myself before she took the rest." She gave a piece to Milky, earning a delighted smile. "Ah, uh, I'm super sorry about hitting you. Why don't you take a seat and I'll buy you some cake as an apology." Shade was kind of puzzled and charmed by her now that the situation calmed down. He actually realized that she was kind of cute.

At the offer of cake, he heard his sister chirp happily. "Okay. Can you take Milky with you so she can choose the cake?"

"Of course." She took Milky's hand. "Milky is such a cute name. My name is Rein by the way."

"I'm Shade." He responded. Rein nodded and started towards the sweets shop she bought her cake from. Shade watched as she exchanged a few words with Milky. She was super charming, he realized. It wasn't long before they returned, Rein holding a smaller carton with just two slices of cake in it.

"She even has the same taste as my sister." Rein laughed. She let go of Milky's hand and handed Shade the cake, much to Milky's dismay. "I guess I should get going then, my sister is waiting." She packed her things. "It was nice meeting you, Shade." He felt his heart skip a beat when his name rolled off her tongue.

"W-Wait a second, uh, can I ask a favor of you?" He asked, moving before completing his thought. She paused in her steps and almost gracefully turned around. "Milky actually needs a babysitter. My mom gets busy with work and I get busy with part-time sometimes. We've been looking for someone."

"A babysitter? I've never done that before." Rein thought.

"That's ok. Milky's grown really attached to you." He responded. He saw Milky's eyes brighten at his suggestion.

"Is it ok if I think about?" She asked, placing a finger on her chin.

"If it means I get to see you again." Shade suddenly blurted out. He felt heat rush to his face but kept eye contact so as not to look awkward. Rein giggled at his comment. He thought he saw a slight blush on her face too. She approached him and asked for his phone.

"Here's my number then." She said. "I'll keep in contact." She gave Milky a pat on the head. "I'll see you again too cutie!" Then she twirled around, happily walking towards the mall's exit. Shade let out a big sigh.

He was looking forward to seeing her again.


End file.
